vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Flora
|-|Haruno Haruka= |-|Cure Flora= |-|Mode Elegant= |-|Mode Elegant (Rose)= |-|Mode Elegant (Lily)= |-|Mode Elegant (Sakura)= |-|Mode Elegant (Royal)= |-|Grand Princess Flora= Summary The protagonist of Go!Princess Precure, Haruka Haruno is unsurprisingly one of the catalysts to the gathering of the Princess Precures to combat the Dysdark. She has a dream to become a princess ever since she read a book about the princess of flowers, admiring her beauty and kindness, and enrolled in the Noble Academy in order to achieve her goal. Despite being reckless, she's determined to work hard to fulfill her dream. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 6-A, likely 5-B | 4-C Name: Haruka Haruno Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Princess of Blooming Flowers, Cure Flora, Princess Precure | Grand Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (many of her attacks involve flowers), Dream Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Transformation | All previous, Flight, Resistance to Time Stop | All previous, Telekinesis | All previous, Summoning with Kirara and Minami, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Destroyed Dyspear's pocket dimension, the size of which was of a small island fitted with it's own sea, along with Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle) | Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (Overpowered Dyspear along with Mermaid, Scarlet, and Twinkle, equal to Close when he absorbed Dyspear) | Star level (As a predecessor and more experienced Cure, she should be superior to the Maho Cures) Speed: Supersonic+ (She creates Sonic Booms during battle, when avoiding an attack she unintentionally leapt a massive distance, to the point where an archipelago appeared miniature, almost instantly) | Massively Hypersonic (The travel to the atmosphere almost instantly during the attack Grand Printemps) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Lifted a Zetsuborg possessing a small house with Mermaid and Twinkle) Striking Strength: City Class (Deflected an energy blast from a Zetsuborg who was destroying large portions of a forest for a time before being overwhelmed) | Multi-Continent Class, likely Planet Class (Fought on par with Close) | Star Class Durability: City level (Was in ground zero of the blast that destroyed the island) | Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (Tanked the combined might of Close and Dyspear) | Star level (Comparable to the Maho Cures) Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight continuously despite taking massive damage) Range: Several meters physically; kilometers via Energy attacks Standard Equipment: Dress up Key, Princess perfume, Crystal Princess Star Rod, Music Princess Palace, Royal Key, Miracle Dress Up Key | Staff Intelligence: Average, likely Above Average (For the most part, Haruka have shown to be more immature than the other Go!Princess Cures and possesses the intelligence of an average thirteen year-old girl. However, she have proven to be diligent and hardworking. She has significantly improve studies after being informed her grades were slipping due to being more focused on her dress for the noble party. She is also skilled enough to play a violin after a witnessing brief demonstration from Twilight.) Weaknesses: She loses her powers when in despair. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Floral Tourbillon' Cure Flora creates a circle of flower petals and gather them with her hands. She then launches a burst of flowers from her hands towards the enemy where the flowers encircle around the enemy and explode. *'Rose Tourbillon' Using the Crystal Princess Rod and Rose Dress Up Key, Cure Flora creates a large rose and fires its petals, which can restrict the targets movement or repel physical attacks. *'Lys Tourbillon' using Crystal Princess Rod and Miracle Lily Dress Up Key, Cure Flora creates a large lily and fire its petals towards the enemy. *'Sakura Turbulence' Using the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Sakura Dress Up Key, Cure Flora creates a large pink circle around her with a massive sakura tree growing behind her. She then unleashes a storm of sakura petal from the tree towards her enemies. *'Trinity Lumiere' is Cure Flora's group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle, where she needs the Crystal Princess Rod and the Elegant Dress Up Keys. They draw a rainbow colored crown which sends forth a powerful gust of energy towards the enemy. *'Trinity Explosion' is Cure Flora's second group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle. They create a rainbow colored crown which sends a powerful rainbow-colored blast towards the enemy. *'Éclat Espoir' is Cure Flora's third group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Sakura Dress Up Key. After the Cures summon a palace around the target and changed into their new Elegant Mode, they fire their respective-colored stream of light which surrounds the enemy before exploding. *'Grand Printemps' is Cure Flora's fourth group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and the Royal Key. The Cures will trap the enemy within a giant palace and transform into their Royal Elegant Mode. They then create a giant Royal Crown, which fires them through four rings, with each ring representing a color of one of the Cures, and charges at at the enemy on the palace, creating an explosion of flower petal upon the collision. *'Grand Libération' is Cure Flora's fifth group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs to be in her Grand Princess form. Upon creating the Gold Dress Up Key, the Cures in their Grand Princess forms raises their staff towards the Gold Dress Up Key and transforms it into a massive key made of pure light and launches it at the enemy. This attack was used to defeat Dyspear. *'Halloween Eclair' is Cure Flora's sixth group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs to be in her Mode Elegant Halloween form. All the Cures fires a beam of their respective color from both of their hands towards the foe at the same time and creates a fireworks in the shape of a pumpkin afterwards. Key: Base | Grand Princess Cure Flora | Post-All Stars Cure Flora in 3DS.png|Cure Flora in a 3DS game Chibi! Cure Flora.png|Chibi Cure Flora! Chibi! Cure Flora Mode Elegant.png|Chibi Cure Flora! (Mode Elegant) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Dream Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rod Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Sleep Users Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Princesses Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4